The Heart of Magic
by lostfeather1
Summary: Having lost everything and everyone that mattered, Harry Potter was no more. He became James Black Evans. He became Earth's protector. He became the Drifter, and Magic's Childe. Now Earth was being threatened, and he is being forced to become someone who he swore to never be ever again. Powerful Harry! Rated in case.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

**I hope you enjoy this, I wanted to make another Crossover and here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: It Started Somewhere...**

* * *

_'It's not fair...' _Darkness comsumed the world. The air was thick and heavy with death. Bodies of heroes lay scattered around the once beautiful grounds of Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, it was nothing more than ruin and plagued with shadow and ash; a wasteland.

**'Life is never fair...'** The wind whispered to him, gentle and calm. It carressed him and embraced him in a warmth that he had never felt before. But even then, this didn't faze him from the devastion and loss that surrounded him.

_'Why was it me? What had I done to deserve this Fate?'_ His thoughts consumed him. They teared up inside of him and tried He walked slowly, his feet dragging through the dirt and blood the had been spilt.

**'Fate is never fair or just. It only creates paths...'** He hated Fate with a passion that could not be challenged. If there was a way to make sure the Fate never interfered with his life ever again, he would gladly take it.

_'Please... At least spare the lives of my friends. They shouldn't have to suffer for this...'_ He pleaded and begged. His friends were his family. They were the only people worth living for. His life was meaningless without them. No world was worth living if his friends were not with him.

**'Death is a part of Life. Not matter the consequences, Fate cannot be stopped...'** The whispers were filled with sorrow for the boy that would surely fall into the depths of sadness from the loss and pain of war.

_'I'm tired of this... I don't want this life. This world can fix its own problems. I don't care anymore!'_ His green eyes glowed dimly for a moment, his magic reacting to the anger and hate as he reflected back on his life that had been nothing but a play for the whole wizarding world to see.

**'Then create a new destiny... For it is time for you to embrace your true fate.'** He heard the whispers in his ears. They spoke softly and sadly, as if feeling his pain.

_'Please... I want to be free. I don't want this life anymore...'_

He fell to his knees as the tears rolled down his face. His once vibrant emerald green eyes were dull and held the horrors and pain of war. Blood had been spilt everywhere. Debris and fires spread around the area.

It was Hell.

His friends lay in front of him, side by side. Their hands entwined as they had died with small smiles of serenity on their faces. It was broke him when he found them. He could hear their last words echoing in his head.

_"Never give up Harry... No matter what, live the life that you deserve..."_ Hermione had smiled gently at him and held his hand as he cried. He begged and pleaded for her live, to stay with him. Hermione had been hit by a curse that caused her ribcage to shatter. The curse was unbreakable and would cause her nothing pain until she died from blood loss or would lose herself in the pain. Blood had already begun to seep out of the corners of her mouth. He could hear her heart beating slower and slower by the second. It would be only a matter of moments.

He glance over at Ron, his best mate, the tears fell faster and harder. His best friends body was covered in blood. Ron had lost his right leg, severed off by a powerful curse that had been aimed by Rudolphus Lestrange. _"Mate, you'll never be alone... There are still others that care for you... Thanks for always letting us be there for you. I'm just sorry that we couldn't be with you after all of this..." _Ron had grinned one last time before telling Hermione that he loved her and would see her soon. She had smiled before she closed her, having a sense of peace and serenity and faded away. Death had claimed her.

Harry screamed in anguish and despair.

And as his magic responded to his pain, causing the sky to thunder and lightning to strike. The wind thrashed around him, blowing the trees harshly. Everything had gone wrong for Harry and it was from that moment on that he made a sudden vow.

_'I will never let this happen again. I have lost too much to ever love something again. No... I will never love again. No bonds... I will not allow someone else I love to die by my blame and faults... by my weakness...'_

It was the start of a new life, for Harry Potter had died that day, along with his friends.

* * *

He made a new name, new life and would never look back on the world that had brought the ultimate happiness and the most dreaded pain he could ever feel. Though it was sad that he could no longer see the wizarding world anymore, it brought comfort to him in knowing that he still had his magic.

For the past fifty years, Harry had created a new life. He travelled around the world and experienced new things. His magic had become more powerful and potent, now giving him the gift of not having to use a wand anymore. Though he never threw away his original wand, for it held too many good memories of his past and kept it with him in case he would ever need it some day; though he doubted it.

Additionally, he had gained the gift of Immortality. Though this didn't surprise him, as he currently posessed all three of the Deathly Hallows and had earned the title "Master of Death". He didn't really care either way, knowing for a time that he wouldn't have been able to join his friends even if he wanted to.

He was no longer Harry Potter. No, the Boy-Who-Lived had died the day his friends said goodbye and joined his family. He had nothing to live for in that other world and therefore, became someone else. And it was then that he became James Black Evans. He started off with nothing but the money in his vaults, which would allow him to live comfortably for the rest of his life. But then, he applied himself to learning how to fight in many arts. He became a professinal fighter in only four years and soon became a master in martial arts. Though while he enjoyed applying himself, he never forgot to train his magic. His magic had become his only friend and close protector. It reacted to danger on its own accord, as if protecting him whether he liked it or not. Not that he cared, for he found it endearing.

Years passed and soon, the Wizarding World had lost all hope in finding Harry Potter and had moved on with their lives, which was exactly what he wanted and couldn't be happier.

However, for the past few weeks of living in New York, James' magic has been warning him that someone was following him. It irritated him to no end,knowing that every move he made was being watched. So, he merely reached out with his magic and saw that it was one man, assigned to study and spy on him. Apparently, when James was walking around in the courtryside, over looking the beautiful sight of Hogwarts, now restored to her former glory. She seemed to sense his presence closer by and brightened even more, if that were possible. It was beautiful and James- Harry- will never forget that she was the first place he called home.

But that seemed to be troubling, for he was not inside the area wards that surrounded the castle and was seen apparating away from the area. He mentally hit himself for being so careless and would soon be on the end of answering some questions that involve with James breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

He cursed himself when he finally realised what he had done.

And right now, he was sitting in a small cafe, enjoying a nice cup of coffee and reading the paper that showed a big picture and a long article of Tony Stark, which seemed to bore James almost instantly. For a few years, James has only heard news of how Tony Stark has been promoting new weapons and helping the world being peaceful and safe. James didn't believe this, he never will.

As he was sipping his double shot expresso, he felt a strong and somewhat sinister presence enter. His magic was immediately on guard, waiting for him to will his power to resist and protect him. But from what he gathered from the aura, the person was here for a specific reason. Being very discreet, he made a quick glance at the person and saw it was a dark man in black, bald and wearing an eye patch. His expression would have put James on edge, if he hadn't been through the horrors of war and pain. It was strange to James, having to feel so indifferent about everything now, not reacting to anything when it was deemed necessary for emotions.

Turning back to his paper after losing interest at the presence that he knew was coming towards him, James continued to sip his coffee and wait for the show to start.

"Mr. Evans," a deep voice of authority sounded behind him, though James waited for a minute before turning his head slightly meet the dark eye of who now knew as Nick Fury.

"Can I help you with something?" His voice was cool and calm, not feeling the need to pretend to put on a smile or being friendly all together. The air around him cooled slightly at his tone, emphasising his mood towards the man behind him. And soon, he felt the man walk around to stand in front of him and face him with his stance of a leader, thinking himself intimidating.

Harry, to say the least, was slightly amused.

"My name is-"

"Nick Fury. I am aware of who you are, sir." James looked the man in the eye, dark almost black eyes meeting vibrant green. It was for that moment that James read the man's mind and saw soemthing that angered him, and would make sure that this man knew that he was not something he could control or use.

_'No... I refuse to be used or manipulated ever again.'_ And when James continued to stare in to the man's eyes, his green eyes bagan to glow and swirl with power that promised pain. _'I will do the right thing this time. Those who come too close, I will merely push away...'_ James felt a small breeze carress his cheek, warm and comforting.

**'Such promises turn out to be for the worst, child... You must be cautious on how you walk on this path, you never know where it will lead you to.'**

_'I will never fall to the hands of Fate ever again!' _James mentally snarled, making his finger twitch slightly. _'Never again.'_ He swore to himself.

* * *

Nick Fury, was a man of power and authority and made sure that everyone he met knew that particular fact. He had planned finding out where a James Black Evans and confronting about a report of him disappearing from a place somwhere near Scotland within a second and was nowehere to be found. Until the next day, one of his agents had reported that he had found the man to be in Spain. That rose a lot of suspicion inside of Director Fury.

And after having the man being followed for over a week, he had no report of the man doing anything else out of the ordinary.

So, Fury decided to confront the man himself, seeing as the information delivered by his agents were not results that he wanted. And now...

"What is it that I can do for you _Director_?" He watched James Evans look him in the eye, and saw a man that had a soul far more wiser than anyone he had met. Fury saw something in this man's eyes that he had seen in someone else before. And it was something that Fury himself, had come to see in quite a few other people he knew.

War.

This man, James Black Evans, had experience so much death. Comrades, friends and possibly family had died and he had witnessed it. Whether he would admit it or not, Fury could see it in his eyes. But there was something else hidden deep in those piercing emerald eyes. It was something that he could not recognise, but knew for that it was stirring and seem to rise inside of him.

Power.

There was power in those green eyes that could not controlled and would refuse to be controlled. So, he would simply have to play his cards right and then he would, hopefully, give his trump card and win the game.

"I would to speak to you about a few matters." His voice was firm, posture demanding and eye blazing with unwavering determination.

He would win.

However, it was in this moment that what Fury didn't know, was that the person he was speaking to was not someone to play games with. No, James Evans was not someone to play against, for they would simply find themselves in a predicament that would very much make themselves regret ever meeting him.

Green eyes shone with magic, swirling and waiting for the word to defend and protect. Yes, James' magic knew the man before them was a threat and it would gladly eliminate them should its user simply will it. And with that simple comfort that magic brought to him, James gave a subtle smirk. _'Let the games begin.'_

"I'm listening, Director. Why don't you have a seat and we can discuss business."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
